Stay Alive
"Stay alive ‘til this horror show is past We’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast" Stay Alive - czternasta piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Alexander Hamilton musi przejąć na siebie obowiązek odpisywania na listy kierowane do Georga Washingtona, ponieważ ten nie ma czasu samemu się tym zajmować. Kongres każe Armii Kontynentalnej atakować Brytyjczyków podczas, gdy kupcy odmawiają zaopatrywania żołnierzy. Washington stwierdza, że Amerykanie muszą grać nieczysto, jeśli chcą wygrać wojnę. Hamilton popiera go i opracowują plany. Mulligan wraca do Nowego Jorku, aby uczyć się rzemiosła. Lafayette zwraca się do Francji o pomoc. Laurens wraz z Hamiltonem pisze eseje przeciwko niewolnictwu. Hamilton prosi o dowództwo nad oddziałem, ale Washington odmawia mu i nominuje Charlesa Lee na drugiego dowodzącego Armia Kontynentalną. Washington wydaje rozkazy ataku, które stara się storpedować Lee. W odpowiedzi na to głównodowodzący odbiera stanowisko Lee i przekazuje je Lafayettowi. Lee, chcąc się zemścić na Washingtonie obraża go publicznie. Washington chce to puścić mimo uszu, ale Hamilton ma zamiar bronić honoru przełożonego. Planował wyzwać byłego generała na pojedynek, ale Washington wyraźnie mu tego zabronił. Jego przyjaciel - John Laurens - oferuje, że zrobi to za niego. Tekst ELIZA Stay alive… WOMEN Stay alive… HAMILTON I have never seen the General so despondent I have taken over writing all his correspondence Congress writes, “George, attack the British forces.” I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence WASHINGTON The cavalry’s not coming HAMILTON But, sir! WASHINGTON Alex, listen. There’s only one way for us to win this Provoke outrage, outright HAMILTON That’s right WASHINGTON Don’t engage, strike by night Remain relentless ‘til their troops take flight HAMILTON Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight WASHINGTON Outrun HAMILTON Outrun WASHINGTON Outlast HAMILTON Outlast WASHINGTON Hit ‘em quick, get out fast HAMILTON Chick-a-plao! WASHINGTON Stay alive ‘til this horror show is past We’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE Raise a glass! MULLIGAN I go back to New York and my apprenticeship LAFAYETTE I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship LAURENS I stay at work with Hamilton We write essays against slavery And every day’s a test of our camaraderie And bravery HAMILTON We cut supply lines, we steal contraband We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand And ev’ry day “Sir, entrust me with a command,” And ev’ry day WASHINGTON No HAMILTON He dismisses me out of hand Instead of me He promotes Charles Lee Makes him second-in-command: LEE I’m a General. Whee!!!! HAMILTON Yeah. He’s not the choice I would have gone with HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth WASHINGTON Ev’ryone attack! LEE Retreat! WASHINGTON Attack! LEE Retreat! WASHINGTON What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet! LEE But there’s so many of them! WASHINGTON I’m sorry, is this not your speed?! Hamilton! HAMILTON Ready, sir! WASHINGTON Have Lafayette take the lead! HAMILTON Yes, sir! LAURENS A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat LAFAYETTE As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat HAMILTON Charles Lee was left behind Without a pot to piss in He started sayin’ this to anybody who would listen: LEE Washington cannot be left alone to his devices Indecisive, from crisis to crisis The best thing he can do for the revolution Is turn n’ go back to plantin’ tobacco in Mount Vernon COMPANY Oo!! WASHINGTON Don’t do a thing. History will prove him wrong HAMILTON But, sir! WASHINGTON We have a war to fight, let’s move along LAURENS Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it HAMILTON I can’t disobey direct orders LAURENS Then I’ll do it Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got HAMILTON Laurens, do not throw away your shot Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)